1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antitheft apparatus for equipment with a prime mover.
2. Description of the Related
Conventionally, an antitheft apparatus (so-called an “immobilizer”) for equipment like a vehicle having a prime mover is known which, when an electronic key storing ID information is manipulated by the operator, sends the ID information to an immobilizer controller to verify it with authentication ID information, and only when the authentication is verified (the ID information is valid), allows the prime mover to be started with the electronic key, thereby preventing theft, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-90908.